Power transistors commonly employed in automotive, industrial and consumer electronics require a low on-state resistance (Ron) while securing a high voltage blocking capability. For example, a MOS (“metal oxide semiconductor”) power transistor should be capable, depending upon application requirements to block drain to source voltages Vds of some tens to some hundreds or thousands Volts. MOS power transistors typically conduct very large currents which may be up to some hundreds of Amperes at typical gate-source voltages of about 2 to 20 V.
Voltage converters e.g. convert a voltage from the common alternating voltage mains network to a direct voltage required for operating an electronic device at a low voltage e.g. in a range of 12 V down to below 1 V. Voltage converters commonly employ MOSFETs (“metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor”).
According to concepts of a vertical MOSFET having a planar gate electrode, a source region is disposed adjacent to a first main surface of a semiconductor substrate and a drain region may be disposed adjacent to a second main surface of the semiconductor substrate. A gate electrode is disposed adjacent to the first main surface and over the first main surface.
Ringing effects refer to oscillations of gate and drain voltages. With the miniaturization of power MOSFETs, ringing effects may become more severe. Hence, attempts are being made to develop power MOSFETs causing reduced ringing effects.
It is desirable to provide an improved semiconductor device.